


Coffee

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [16]
Category: Community
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 16</p><p>Prompt from mini_hannah: Troy/Abed, Coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mini_hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mini_hannah).



“I’ve been thinking,” Abed said as he sat in the kitchen drinking his coffee. “What if everything that’s happened hasn’t actually happened and we’ve just imagined it?”

Troy’s eyes went wide and his arm stopped moving half way to his mouth so that his spoonful of cocoa puffs was suspended in the air. “Woah!”

“I know right? It’s like that episode of Inspector Spacetime where he fights the robotic aliens that turn out to be figments of his imagination.”

“That was cool!”

Abed tilted his head. “What if you’re a figment of my imagination?”

Troy gasped and shuddered. “Scary.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
